(Problematic) Christmas
by Glaceon Prince
Summary: Chili burned down the tree, Cilan has to keep the guests out, and Lilligant has to serve as a temporary replacement. [Cilan/Erika, Chili/Roxie, Secret Santa gift for The Light's Refrain]


**Hello Hi Hey~ Glac here~ This is a secret Santa gift for the Light's Refrain. Pairings are Cilan/Erika and Chili/Roxie, Janine and Cress appear but don't really interact.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, the PWT would be a standard battle facility in all games.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Problematic) Christmas<strong>

_Glaceon Mage_

Erika and Janine calmly walked up to the ex-gym, preparing to face the catastrophe they expected to come every time they visited.

Roxie was already there, after all, as she was from the Unova region unlike Erika and Janine. "Why can't I come in?" she huffed, pinned down by a Ferrothorn.

Cilan, one of the ex-gym's three owners, was blocking the doorway, a worried look on his face. "Well, I'm afraid we are closed at the moment! I'm sorry Roxie, but we cannot even let you in!"

"Why not?" She seethed at the ex-gym leader.

"Because rules are rules!" Cilan replied. "Oh, hello, Erika, Janine. I'm sorry, but could you wait a bit more calmly than this spry young lady? I have my hands a bit full here…"

"…Do we want to know what's going on in there?" Janine asked.

* * *

><p>"Chili, what are you going to do about this?" Cress asked his younger brother. "We can't let anyone in with a Lilligant in a star hat as a tree."<p>

"I didn't mean to burn the old one down!" Chili replied nervously. "Look, I'll, uh, go out the back door and cut one down from the Dreamyard! That could work, right? …right?"

Cress sighed as he walked over to Cilan's Lilligant, which held a few baubles and wore a cute star decoration on its head, on top of being wrapped in Christmas lights. "I can't believe we are actually dealing with a problem like this…" Cress turned back to his brother. "Go get one then. And don't burn it down on the way back."

"Y-yes sir…" Chili mumbled as he began heading toward the back door.

"Chili," Cress began, "On second thought, take Seismitoad with you. He can't burn the new tree down." He threw the water and ground Pokémon's ball at his brother, who easily caught it.

"Fine then."

* * *

><p>Back outside, Cilan's resolve had nearly collapsed. Roxie had managed to faint his Ferrothorn, and Janine was helping pressure him into letting them in. But still, he stood his ground, hoping to hold out until Cress gave the green light.<p>

"Cilan, this isn't getting anywhere…" Erika said from the sidelines. "I'm cold, too!"

"Uh…." Erika had been mostly silent unlike the rowdy poison type experts. He didn't really want to leave her outside, but he also didn't want her to see the Lilligant-tree. Buuuuuut the destroyed tree wasn't _his _fault…. There was no harm in letting Erika in…. "Alright, Erika is allowed in, for being so polite. You two remain out here!" Erika smiled and pecked Cilan's cheek as she slipped through the door.

"No fair, Cilan!" Janine cried. "I'm cold too!"

Cilan sighed as he looked at the poisonous girls. "Ugh… fine… I'll let you in too…" he muttered as he opened the door for them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Chili was attempting to topple one of the trees in the nearby training ground. The repeated blasts of cut didn't seem like enough for a big tree… He sighed, and turned to the minuscule tree that he had previously cut. "Is this the best I could do…?" he wondered. He only cut that to get to the other trees, but it seemed to be the only one he could actually… topple.<p>

"Whatever! Seismitoad! Carry that tree!" Chili called, sending out the borrowed Pokémon. "Simisear, return!"

* * *

><p>Chili returned to the former gym, Cress's Seismitoad tailing after him, tiny tree in hand.<p>

"There you are!" Roxie called. "I was wondering where you were!" Moments later, the Fire-type specialist found himself wrapped in the arms of the musician. "Cilan explained everything! He said you came up with the idea of a Christmas Lilligant after you burned down the tree!" Chili was slightly taken aback that Cilan would say that, it was Cilan's idea to decorate the docile Lilligant, not his. Still, everyone seemed to love Lilligant's little outfit. Sighing, Chili motioned for Seismitoad to drop the miniature tree. Maybe this problematic Christmas wasn't problematic after all.


End file.
